User blog:Bonoguy/Infamous 2 Zombie Blood.
Note This Is Fiction And purely Fanbase A disease spread into New Marias. Turning People into dead human eating freaks. At first it was contained to due to its low numbers and the Militia beating them up for there physopathic fun. This didnt last long eventually they took over 70 percent of the population was ever dead or had been infected into brainless freaks. Me and Zeke along with the Rebels rounded up as many of civilians that we could but before we could escape the government locked us in until further notice. Over the last few weaks we've been forced to stay in Fort Phillippe. Things are bad, these people cant stay in here much longer, food is short. Things Are turning bad. Day 29 of the Zombie Quarantine. Cole leaned againsted a old brick wall of Fort Phillipe looking down at the thousand of mindless zombie freaks walking round slowly. " Hey Cole " Zeke shouted to Cole as he walked over to him. " What is it Zeke ? " Cole asked him. " Laroche has a bus full of Rebels ready to go out and scavenge for resourses " Zeke informed " He could use your help ". Cole sighed " Well at least it will give me something to do i guess ". Cole pushed himself away from the wall and jumped down and landed easilly on the lower level of the fortress. This kind of jum would have severally injured a normal human but Cole wasnt a normal human. He was a conduit. A superhuman with amazing powers. Cole walked through the large grounds of people struggling to survive. Fort Phillippe was full of sick, hungry people living in non permanent huts. Cole found Laroche, the leader of rebels, a group that started when Josheph Bertrand abandoned Bellevue now known as Flood town and left the people living inside of it to suffer. Cole walked inside one of the internal sections of Fort Phillippe and found Laroche talking to his niece. Cole paused and decided not to interupt as there conversation looked important. " Look Sara " Laroche said seriously " these trips to go out are becoming more and more dangerous. Should me and Macgrath not retur....." Sara interupted " Dont say that " " Sara " Laroche continued " If i dont return you need to keep this place together, my men are strong but if they dont have people leading them and have a higher person controlling the food they will break out and things will turn violent. Promise you will take care if i dont return " Laroche looked sturnly at his niece. Sara started becoming upset " promise me " Laroche inforced. " Yes uncle " Sara said. They Hugged and then Laroche dismissed her. Cole walked in and asked " Laroche whats the story ? " Laroche turned to Cole and said proudly " Well Macgrath I have aquired a old city bus rigged up with metal plating and a large trailer hanging of it, I just need you to climb on top of it and make sure non of them Zombies climb aboard or damage the trailer. " Laroche paused and took in a breath of air " Theres been a government drop off of food on a building. We need you to climb up and get it. " Cole relunctently agreed. Cole and Laroche along with seven other rebels stood ready by the gate. When it was opened they quickly had to sprint to the bus before the Zombies got hold of any of them. Even Cole's heart beated over the pressure of the task. The Bus was only 50 meters away but to get must the large groups of zombies was the real task. The Gates quickly swung open " Go, Go, Go " Shouted Laroche. The group sprinted towards the bus. Zombies quickly rushed towards them. Cole through lrage bolts of electricity as they ran desperatlly towards the bus. " Garh " screamed a rebel as two zombies tackled him to the ground and started biteing into his neck. " Oh shit " one of the rebels said as he froze on site causing a group of zombies swarm around him, The others were forced to keep running as the rebel tried to shoot as many as he could but was eventually killed. The rebels ran into the bus door and locked as Cole climbed up onto its roof. " Go " he shouted as he tapped the bus with his foot. The Bus pulled up next to the New Marais Clock Tower. From the top of the bus Cole got a brief moment to look around the once popular. The place looked unhuman. There thousand of Zombies around and large piles of broken cars and soot from accidental fires. But worse than the destroyed police cars and the veranders blocking some roads, were the bodies. " Hey Cole " said Laroche through Cole's phone. " Yeah man ? " replied Cole. " You see that building at two oclock " laroche said as Cole turned and looked at the building were the supplies had been dropped. " You want me to climb it " Cole automatically said. " Just shoot it down " Laroche said " Then While were shoving it onto the trailer i need you to keep the Zombies away, Dont let them get near us. You got it ". Cole understood, He overcharged the bus he was standing on and then used the electricity to push him up high into the air. He called that skill a Car Jump. Cole grabbed the building and began climbing it with effort. Cole had first started climbing New Marias before he was a conduit. He started in New Marias while the massive flood had destroy a major part of the city and the Police were occupied. Know that his body was a conduit and his bones and muscles were even stronger than before climbing seemed like an extremully easy thing to Cole. Cole reached the top of the building. The crate of supplies was in a large metal box. He walked up to it and pushed it. Thrush. It crushed a group of Zombies loitering on the streets. " Laroche " Cole said into his phone " its ready to go ". There was a brief pause and then " Alright Cole were couting on you to keep our backs clean " Laroche replied. The Bus door flung open and the rebels poured out. The moved in single file shooting the know alert freaks limping towards them. Bang Bang Bang. Cole was ready. He shot out large blue bolts out lightning. More and more freaks were comeing swarming around the rebels. Zapp Zapp. Cole keeped shooting and throwing electrical grenades down as the rebels lifted the crate into the trailer. " Almost down Macgrath " Laroche said puffing into his phone. Cole recharged himself and continued fireing. " Okay were done " Laroche shouted up to Cole as they quickly climbed into the bus. Cole sprinted and jumped of the building, as he was falling he built up electricity. He hit the ground and the electricty ripped of destroying a group of Zombie. Cole pulled out his amp and swung at a zombie. Blood splatted out us he faught of about sixteen zombie. He climbed up onto the bus and it drove of. They had dont it. But there victory was short lived. A Militia a truck came speeding up to the bus and knocked it over onto its side. The bus flipped round onto the beach. Cole's body landed painfully into the water. He body went out of control. He would die soon if he didnt get out. As he struggled the militia lifted the crate into there truck. " Hey look boys " One of the red neck Militia said " shocking. Cole was put in handcuffs and hit on the head with the bunt of a rifle. Cole had been kidnapped. The last thing he remembered seeing were zombies heading towards the crashed bus. Information : Cole Is Good Karma Is not canon Takes place before the Beast event in New Marias Sorry for spelling errors. Category:Blog posts